1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system and, more specifically, to a seatback entertainment system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, vehicle entertainment systems are a desirable feature, especially for family automobiles such as sedans SUVs, and minivans where children may be likely passengers. However, the most desirable vehicle entertainment systems are often only available as costly factory options. While less expensive after-market products are available, some of these products may adapt to the automobile in an awkward and unsightly manner that may interfere with the proper function of vehicle components such as vehicle seat headrests.
Moreover, some of these after-market products, if not properly configured, may become unfastened in the event of a vehicle collision and may inadvertently become dangerous projectiles.
Moreover, today's vehicle entertainment systems, both factory-installed and aftermarket often consist of a small display and a DVD player. Thus, there is a need for a cost-effective and versatile vehicle entertainment system with a great number of desirable features.